Cuando el sol llora
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: La boda fue el comienzo, el fin, solo España sabía cuando sería el fin de aquello.  -Pagaran por lo que nos hicieron Iván-.  Fic terminado mcuhas gracias por leer
1. Me dijiste

Hola aqui un pequeño fic drama dedicado a todos aquellos que les guste el ruriespa. Un besazo

Me dijiste: yo te quiero

y la noche fue testigo de nuestra pasión.

Dentro de una habitación iluminada por los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las blancas cortinas había un cuerpo tendido en la mullida cama, el cuerpo era el de un chico, de piel canela y cabellos castaños, únicamente cubierto, y hasta la cintura, por una fina sabana blanca. Uno de sus brazos reposaba sobre su rostro impidiendo que nadie viera sus ojos, impidiendo que nadie notase que estaba llorando.

Caminamos sobre el fuego,

pero nadie nadie pudo amarte como yo.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, más conocido como la nación de España, lloraba silenciosamente en su cama, ¿el motivo?, cierto acontecimiento que tenía lugar aquel día y que le paría el corazón, ese acontecimiento le quitaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, se lo quitaba para entregárselo a otro.

-TE amo más que a nada-murmuró entre lágrimas recordando las caricias impartidas la noche anterior-te amo Iván.

Amor no vuelvas,

amor a darme,

amor excuasas tontas para amarte;

porque no puedo imaginarme

tan solo un dia sin saber en donde hallarte.

España estaba así de mal, no por que su amor no fuese correspondido, cosa que no era el caso, el chico de ojos amatistas le amaba, le amaba demasiado y por eso se casaba con otro, para no dañarle, para que no sufriese ningún daño.

-Eres un idiota-dijo a la nada como si esa nada fuese su ruso- me daría igual que esos líderes políticos acabasen con mi vida, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado.

Si, por que Rusia no se casaba de manera voluntaria, lo hacía por que de no hacerlo, Antonio sufriría las consecuencias, moriría, e Iván no quería eso, prefería ver a su sol de lejos, vivo, que no volver a verlo nunca por que estaba muerto. No, Iván Braginski no podía imaginarse un solo día sin ver los ojos verdes de Antonio, no podía, no quería ni imaginar lo vacía que volvería a sentirse su vida sin el hispano.

-Te amo-murmuró Iván desde la catedral, un susurro para el único país que no estaba presente y con el cual tenía una relación secreta desde hacía años.-y pase lo que pase nunca te dejaré de amar.

Cada vez que tu te pierdes yo me vulvo un ocho

y no puedo hacer las cosas mas censillas.

Cada vez que tu te vas los dias se me vulven largos

y las noches pesadillas.

Y solamente vivo del recuerdo cuando tu...

Antonio pareció escuchar el susurro de Iván, y fue en ese entonces cuando todas las pesadillas surgieron, la soledad, la locura, la destruccion, la ira... el vacío. Por que Antonio siempre se sentía vacío si Iván no estaba a su lado, le amaba, le amaba tanto que solo quería morirse, le necesitaba más que al aire para respirar. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia. No había remedio, el casamiento se había llevado acabo mientras Antonio cerraba sus ojos verdes bajo su brazo con la clara intención de no volver a abrirlos.

Me dijiste, yo te quiero

y la noche fue testigo de nuestra pasión

Caminamos, sobre el fuego

Pero nadie, nadie pudo amarte como yo

Por Todo lo sagrado no me maten (se pone una armadura) soy demasiado joven para morir. Dejen coments ¿Si?


	2. Promesas

Hola a todos lamento la tardanza, pero estuve algo liadilla, ya saben ir aun pais deprimente pasa factura. Aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. A partir de ahora este fic esta narrado por Antonio y por otro personaje que aparecerá más adelante. Ya avisaré cuando sea el otro.

* * *

><p>Me levanté agotado aquella mañana, desde hacía tres meses no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era dormir todo el día, y con un poco de suerte no despertar a la mañana siguiente notando que tu no estabas a mi lado en la cama. Parecerá raro, pues aunque ya han pasado tres meses desde que te casaste con China, sigo extrañando tu presencia a mi lado en la cama, bueno, no solo en la cama, te extraño por toda la casa, extraño como, cuando estaba cocinando, te acercabas por la espalda y me abrazabas apoyando tu barbilla en mi hombro para luego besarme la mejilla.<p>

Si te soy sincero lo de aquella mañana, no me lo esperaba, no esperaba que al abrir la puerta, tus ojos amatista me recorriesen de arriba abajo, y yo que creía que era mi hermano que había vinido a visitarme.

-veo que es cierto lo que me ha dicho Paulo-me dijiste.

-Iván…-murmuré, y en cuanto reaccioné traté de cerrar la puerta, pero tú fuiste más rápido y me lo impediste.-márchate.

-_Nyet-_ me dijiste entrando a mi casa-no me voy, Antonio tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-dije sin mirarte a los ojos, no podía, sabía que si te miraba lloraría, lloraría por no tenerte a mi lado.

-¿Cómo que no?-me dijiste-por amor de Dios Antonio, estás embarazado

Cuando esas palabras salieron de tu boca inconscientemente me llevé una mano a mi crecida tripa de tres meses, fue un acto reflejo.

-¿y?-pregunté.-seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparte por un amigo-recalqué la palabra amigo-

-¿Cómo que "y"?-me dijiste acercándote- estoy seguro de que ese hijo que esperas es mío.

Me sonrojé, era cierto, tu eras el único, el único al que deje entrar en mi y la última persona a la que me entregé, pero no tenía pensado decirte nada, no quería preocuparte, no quería ser una molestia para ti. No se cuando te acercaste, pero cuando lo hiciste tomate mi rostro entre tus manos, acercando tus labios a los míos.

-Además-susurraste- no hay nada que me importe más que tú

¡Dios! Ojalá pudieras saber como extrañé tus labios sobre los míos, aquella tarde me prometiste conseguir el divorcio, me prometiste que hablarías con China y que cuando todo hubieses terminado viviríamos los tres juntos. Tantas promesas me hiciste aquel día, tantas promesas que acabaron rotas por culpa de los celos y las envidias, por culpa del miedo que te tenían.

Ahora tomo tu mano fría llena de cables entre las mías, tus ojos permanecen cerrados, llevas en coma dos meses, dos meses en los que yo he dado luz a nuestro hijo.

-Ojalá pudieras verlo-te susurro- es como tú, blanquito y rubio, estoy seguro de que te gustarían sus ojos, el derecho es violeta, pero el izquierdo es verde-me río con amargura, no llegaste a ver nacer a tu hijo, tu accidente fue unas horas antes del parto- ya sonríe un poquito, y todos los días le hablo de ti-te acaricio el rostro mientras por el mío caen las lágrimas- Ivi, tienes que despertar, ¿vale?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-alguien me llama a la espalda, es China y está enfadado, no le gusta verme contigo.

-Lo que a ti no te importa-digo de mala manera, te doy un beso en la frente antes de irme

Me marcho del hospital, no soporto la presencia de China, además tengo que volver con nuestro pequeño, ya estoy por coger un taxi cuando una persona me detiene, no me asusto, se quien es.

-Señor Antonio, tenemos lo que nos pidio-dice el hombre metiendo en mi mochila un sobre-espero que haga lo que debe.

Sonrio, si sabré que hacer.

* * *

><p>Hola a qui os dejo unas preguntas que se responderan en el próximo capítulo<p>

-¿Quien es el otro personaje?-

-¿Que le ha pasado a Iván?-

-¿Que pasa cuando el sol llora?-

-Y la más importante, ¿matarán a la autora por dejar en coma a Iván?.

Cuídense


	3. la cancion del demonio

Hola a todos aquí el siguiente capitulo. Este está narrado por el otro personaje, que es señoras, y , aunque lo dudo mucho, señores….. ESPAÑA YANDERE ( o como yo lo llamo el demonio español). Ale a disfrutar

Te observo, observo como caes de rodillas al suelo al leer los papeles que aque tipo te entregó, las lágrimas amenazan por salir de tus ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto amo, me encantan, son el mayor de mis tesoros, lo amo pero a la vez los odio, por que esos ojos ya apenas me miran y eso me ha hecho dormir bastante tiempo, pero ya es hora de despertar, ¿verdad, mi amado Antonio?.

Divertido veo como los papeles caen al suelo siendo cubiertos por tus lágrimas, lágrimas amargas, como las del día en el que el parto se te adelantó por el atentado que mandó a Iván al limbo, es irónico que aquellos a los que creías compañeros, amigos, fuesen los mismos que pusieron la bomba en el coche de Iván cuando partía hacia el hospital, llegar llegó, pero no como tú querías.

Te veo levantarte, no me miras, no hace falta, sabes que estoy aquí, pronto tendré la fuerza para salir y darte mi apoyo, te acercas al armario y la sacas, brillante, resplandeciente como la mismísima luna, como tus ojos cuando están alegres, sonrío, nuestra preciada "Lola" es acariciada por tus finos dedos. La recuerdo llena de sangre, su brillo de luna impregnado de ese color escarlata que a mi me encanta, la sangre de nuestros enemigos corría por su filo como mi amor por ti por mis venas.

-Bastardos-te oigo decir, tus ojos verdes estan llenos de furia, no, no hay solo eso, ¿verdad mi amor?, además hay vacio, soledad y lo que a mi más me gusta, el ansia de sangre y destrucción. No puedo evitar sonreir al ver como alzas el hacha y sales de tu despacho aún con una hoja estrujada por tu mano libre.

Te sigo sin ninguna dificultad, pronto te abrirás a mi, mi amor, pronto me volverás a sentir dentro de ti, fuerte, envolviéndote con mis alas negras, nunca debí dejarte, mira para lo que ha servido, te han dañado, han dañado tu pobre corazón que siempre debió ser mío.

Llegamos a una puerta de madera, reconozco la sala, allí guardas gran parte de tus recuerdos, sobretodo fotos, dbujos, pinturas, esculturas , cosas que aquellos que te han dañado te regalaron. Alzas el hacha y con ira, ante ti una foto con uno de tus más preciados tesoros, aquel al que más de una vez queise matar por golpearte. Bajas el hacha y una sonrisa cruza mi rostro, la foto está partida por la mitad.

No puedo evitar reir, me río con completa locura mientras tú destrozas el cuarto preso de la ira, los papeles, los trozos de madera, todo vuela por la sala, cuando terminas el cuarto está arrasado y tú caes al suelo, inevitablemente lloras, lloras pero a la vez comienzas a reir, te ries de una manera que denota la desesperación de la que estás siendo presa.

-jajajajajajajaja-ríes mirando al suelo para luego incormporarte un poco y mirar al techo, aún sigues de rodillas, es hora de salir de mi sitio, feliz comienzo a cantar una canción para que me veas.

Cualquier cosa que no sea esta...

No deshace lo suficiente como para perder

el Suspiro de los demás recuerdos

Uno de mis pies toca por fin el suelo, y mis manos se apoyan en el marco de espejo, lo único que no has llegado a romper, me impulso y logro salir, tú comienzas a temblar, ¿acaso te doy miedo?, ¿os es excitación por saber que estoy aquí?, ¿Qué nunca me fui?

Cada instante...

La cordialidad de la gente...

Mientras que fuera de la soledad...

Yo ni siquiera puedo ser suficiente

Me acercó a ti y me pongo delante tya, tu mirada verde pura choca con la mía verde rojiza, veo en tus ojos una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, no se si por instinto una de tus manos agarra mi camisa negra.

-Eres más que suficiente-me dices en un susurro y entonces cantas el primer verso de la siguiente estrofa de mi canción- Por favor, no me dejes solo.

tu ya no estas solo...

Lo que quiero es un hábito al que digo

Que todos los demás

Estaban sueltos de los dedos...

Bajando la mirada

Se aferran las lagrimas

En mi pecho...

tengo miedo a caer en el fuego

Tu cabeza se apoya en mi pecho, y mis brazos te envuelven de manera protectora, siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas, aunque no me oigas, sierpe estaré contigo, por que soy tú Antonio, soy tu otro yo, y nunca te dejaré caer.

Patada en la camisa que grande te quedo

Superposición

Por favor, no me dejes sola

tu ya no estas solo

Yo estaba en el hábito de decir que el amor

Saca una sonrisa...

pero hoy

Lloro tanto, que no puedo continuar...

Alzo tu rostro con delicadeza, y acerco el mío.

-Sonríe-te pido, pero tu aunque lo intentas no puedes, te ha robado la sonrisa. Los mataré lenta y agónicamente, sus nombres serán tachados de esa lista arrugada que aún sostienes.

Otro tiempo comienza

Pero aun así es frustrante

y Decepcionante que termina...

Por favor, no me dejes sola

tu ya no estas solo

Lo que quiero es un hábito al que digo

Que todos los demás

Estaban sueltos de los dedos...

Por favor, no me dejes sola

tu ya no estas solo

Yo estaba en el hábito de decir que el amor

Saca una sonrisa

pero hoy

Lloro tanto, que no puedo continuar

Mi abrazo se hace más fueerte y mi cabeza se apoyra en tu hombro, aspiro tu aroma, tan puero, tan diferente al mío, es lo que tiene ser un demonio, no olería jamás como tú, tu olor es delicado como el del mar, el mío es fuerte como el azufre de los infiernos.

¿Dime Antonio, te gustaría que esto terminase?, ¿te gustaría que hiciese lo que mejor se hacer?-murmuró y al rato asientes antes de dormirte, yo sonrío, ahora eres mío-está bien- miro al suelo y veo la mitad de la foto que rompiste primero, la persona que aparece en ella será el primero-no te preocupes, mi pequeño sol-te digo acariciandop tus cabellos con una mano, la otra se estira y coge el trozo de foto- ahora todos sabrán que al sol no se le puede hacer llorar, por que cuando el sol llora-la foto comienza a arder en mi mano- las cabezas caen.

Bueno, espero sinceramente que no me maten ( mira a .Good con algo de miedo). Pronto este fic se tornará algo más sangriento.

Aquí pregunstas para el siguiente capitulo.

-¿Quién era la persona de la foto y por consiguiente la primera en sufrir a manos del demonio español?-

-¿Qué le tendrá preparado nuestro demonio a la persona de la foto?-

-¿Aparecerá . en la habitación de la autora estilo Hungria con Prusia para matarla?-


	4. primera victima

Hola a todos aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. ( se ve como la autora se arma hasta los dientes y prepara un ejército ). Esto es solo por prevención, ya que temo por mi seguridad, seguro que tras la lectura de este capitulo más de uno me quiere matar, y bueno, no estoy dispuesta a dejarme matar. Asi que adelante comenzad la lectura.

Narrado por España yandere.

Te observo desde el marco de la puerta, observo como tus fuertes brazos acunan a ese bultito rubio y pálido que es tu hijo, el pequeño Alexei, me acerco un poco para verle, tus ojos y los suyos brillan a la luz de la luna que se cuela por el ventanal.

-Me encantan sus ojos-te susurro acariciando un poco el rostro del niño que al sentir mi caricia fría los cierra- son como …

-¿Cómo una alegoría?-dijiste depositando al pequeño dormido en su cuna-La unión del invierno y el verano.

-Si, pero en mis términos sería un sacrilegio-dije acercándome al ventanal y sentándome en el alfeizar-ya sabes.

-No llames a mi hijo sacrilegio-me regañaste algo enfadado.

-Era broma-te dije mirando al cielo, pronto sería la hora de irme.

-¿Necesitarás mi cuerpo?-me preguntaste acercándote y posando tu mano sobre la mía, era una sensación tan cálida.

-No, hoy me vastará con tu sangre, además, tienes que cuidar del bebé-te dije-yo me encargaré del resto.

Asentiste no muy convencido, siempre habíamos luchado juntos, separados éramos fuertes, pero juntos, no había quien nos tosiera. TE sonreí mientras alzaba tu muñeca hasta llevarla a mi boca, la besé con ternura para luego morderla con fiereza.

Ese líquido vital inundó mi boca, ese líquido que tanto amo, porque amo todo de ti, tu sangre caliente recorrió mi cuerpo y este, poco a poco se fue haciendo visible al resto del cuarto, incluso podía notar el peso de mis huesos. Cuando terminé relamí mis labios y me miré en el espejo que tenías en el cuarto, mi reflejo, podía ver mi reflejo y era igual a ti, salvo por los ojos, esas manchas rojizas aún perduran en mis orbes verdes.

-Ten cuidado-me dijiste mientras débil te acostabas en la cama, asentí antes de saltar por la ventana.

El camino hasta la casa de mi objetivo fue tranquilo, tuve que ir muy rápido para que el efecto de tu sangre no pasase y tuviese que ir a por más, no quería beber más sangre tuya, si lo hacía acabarías muy débil, ya era un gasto muy grande el dejarme salir de tu cuerpo como para gastar más tontamente.

Como esperaba las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, sonreí, este objetivo podría parecer el más fácil, pero en realidad era el más difícil, este objetivo podía hacerme desaparecer si se daba cuenta de que no era quien debía ser. Tiré el palo del dulce de limón que me acababa de comer antes de llamar a la puerta.

-¿España ni-chan?-me preguntó el dulce Italia veneciano abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa-¿Qué haces aquí?-como odio a este enano.

-Buenas noches Ita-chan-dije devolviéndole costosamente una sonrisa como la tuya, odio sonreír así- es que pasaba por aquí y me dije de pasar a veros.

-Ahh, vale pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándome entrar-neeee _fratello _España ni-chan vino a visitarnos.

-¿Vino el bastardo?-apreté los puños, que asco le tengo al italiano mayor, es insoportable.

-Hola Lovii-saludé al más puro estilo tuyo.-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el memo desde la puerta

-solo vine a visitarles.

-¿a estas horas?-inquirió el muy desgraciado.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar España nii-chan?-propuso el menor a lo que yo rápidamente acepté

Para variar prepararon pasta que yo apenas comí, no es que me guste especialmente, durante la cena Italia habló sobre no se que historia que estuvo haciendo con Alemania, algo sobre construir una caseta que luego Gilbert destrozó, mientras Lovino me miraba algo raro.

Cuando fuimos a recoger Lovino se disculpó un momento y se marchó dejándome solo con Italia en la cocina, el pobre estaba limpiando los platos, me daba la espalda, era mi oportunidad. Me relamí los labios y me acerqué a él.

-Ita-chan-le dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, él se extremeció mientras una de mis manos paseaba por el lateral de su cuello-la verdad es que no he venido a verles.

-¿A no?-preguntó con un suspiro

-No, he venido a otra cosa-le besé el cuello y sonreí-he venido a vengar a Iván-dicho esto le mordí soltando mi veneno especial en el cuello del menor, el pobrecillo perdía fuerzas.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano maldito deminio!-No pude termina la tarea de matar a Italia por que algo me pasó zumbando la oreja, Lovino había vuelto y en sus mano llevaba un puñal de plata con forma de crucifijo, el otro que me había lanzado estaba clavado en la pared.

-Valla, así que el italiano gruñon no es tan idiota como parece-dije soltando a Feliciano que cayó al suelo como saco de patatas-¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta?

-Nada más empezamos a cenar-dijo-cuando te miré a los ojos y vi las marcas rojizas supe que no eras el verdadero Antonio

-muy inteligente-reí-ahora supongo que tratarás de exorcizarme. No creas que te lo voy a poner fácil.-me lancé al ataque con mis garras sacadas

-Ya lo se-me dijo parando mi envestida- pero no permitiré que te aproveches de Antonio, que le hagas daño.

-No me hables de manipular y dañar a Antonio, que tú eres la persona que más le ha dañado en su vida-dije furioso, para hablar de ti ese italiano tendría que lavarse la boca antes-él te dio cariño, te dio amor, te protegió y tu se lo pagaste marchándote, dejándole tirado, y ahora que por fin es feliz vas y ayudas a mandar a Iván a hospital-dije, pero no pude continuar algo baño mi cara, algo que quemaba y me obligó a apartarme, el muy desgraciado me había echado agua bendita.

-¿Y tú que demonio? , ¿Acaso tú no le has dañado con tus ansias de destrucción?-me gritó, venía hacia mi con el crucifijo puñal en alto-por tu culpa le abandonaron como un perro, tú eres el culpable de su soledad.-no podía moverme, las energías me habían abandonado, había fallado en mi misión, te había fallado, lo siento Antonio.

-Pero al menos él está tratando de devolverme la felicidad-tu voz sonó tras Lovino, oí un golpe y cuando abrí los ojos vi los tuyos.

- ¿Antonio que?

-No pasa nada-dijiste acariciando mi rostro con ternura, me ayudaste a levantar, Lovino estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe sangrante en la cabeza tardaría en despertar, o quizás no lo hiciese nunca.

Nos fuimos de esa casa en silencio, tomados de la mano mientras las lágrimas caían por tu rostro, una repentina lluvia nos acogió, mojando nuestras ropas, miré al cielo mientras mi cuerpo volvía ser transparente a los ojos de los demás. TE había dolido hacerle eso a los Italianos, porque eran tus amigos, y al mayor lo querías como si fuese un hijo, pero era necesario hacerles esto, te habían hecho llorar y eso era algo que tenían que pagar.

**Primera víctima:** Italia Veneciano **Estatus: **Eliminado

**Segunda víctima: **Italia Romano **Estatus: **Eliminado

Por favor no me maten o no podre continuar la historia


	5. brindis por los caidos

Hola a todos lamento el retraso.( se ve a la autora repeliendo como puede a tres locas fans de los italia), pero como ven estoy muy ocupada. Aquí les dejo este capitulo narrado en tercera persona, es decir que no lo narran ni Toño ni Alter España.

Un besazo.

La lluvia caía sobre el cementerio manchando la lápida de mármol blanco y regando las coronas de flores allí dejadas por los asistentes. Desde un lado de la tumba con su pequeño hijo en brazos, cuya palidez es resaltada por el traje negro, Antonio observa como bajan el ataúd de madera, la manita de su hijo se aferra a su camisa blanca reclamando un poco de atención. Antonio le mira, le sonríe y le besa la frente mientras unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Los sepultureros ponen la tierra en el agujero, la húmeda madera se mancha de barro.

-Vamos Alex-dice a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-esto ya terminó.

Pero antes de irse hacia su hermano Portugal y su cuñado Holanda su vista se fija en la joven Bélgica, no ha querido el consuelo de Holanda, no ha querido el consuelo de nadie, se la ve destrozada y en el fondo Antonio siente pena.

-Bel-chan-la llama con Alex en brazos-¿quieres venir a mi casa a tomar un café?

Y tras unos segundos la joven asiente y se cuelga del brazo libre de Antonio.

-Es una pena, era un buen perro-dijo Vincent tomando un sorbo de su café

-Y pensar que hace unos años solo era un cachorro-dijo Portugal jugando con su sobrinito que reía ante las carantoñas de su tío.-Mal rayo parta al que le atropelló

-¿Recuerdas cuando me lo regalaste España?-preguntó la joven triste-era tan lindo.

-Piensa que ahora está en un lugar mejor-sonrió España-seguro que ahora tiene un montón de huesos y comida, y muchas perritas lindas que lo tratarán muy bien.

La joven belga soltó un suspiró y sonrió un poco, su querido perrito Luca acababa de morir atropellado, un hombre que conducía borracho lo había atropellado con su camión cuando el pobre perro salió a pasear.

-¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?-preguntó España levantándose para ir a preparar la cena de su hijo.-Haré tortilla de patata y bonito.

-Entonces me quedo-dijo Paulo y luego miró a su cuñada-Bel-chan, ¿porqué no ayudas a mi hermano a dar de comer a Alex?, seguro que eso te anima.

La joven belga asintió y salió del salón junto al que una vez fue su jefe dejándo solo al luso y al holandés.

-Pobrecilla-dijo Paulo acercándose a su esposo-este no ha sido un buen mes para ella.

-Si, primero Lovino y ahora Luca-suspiró Holanda acariciando el rostro de Paulo con delicadeza.-Me pregunto quién haría algo así, pobres gemelos.

-Por suerte el que lo hizo le salió mal y solo los dejó en coma-suspiró el de ojos verdes- pero aún así…-miró hacia la cocina donde la Belga trataba de dar de comer a un pequeño hispano-ruso que se negaba a abrir la boca si la joven no sonreía-Fue Emma quien los encontró, ¿verdad?.

-Si, fue un trauma para ella, todo estaba lleno de sangre y había signos de lucha-Holanda vio como su hermana sonreía para que el chico de ojos dispares abriese la boca-pero lo más escalofriante fue el mensaje que había con sangre.

-Si…

-¡La cena ya está!-anunció Antonio.

En esa cena comieron y bebieron a salud del pobre perro y de los pobres Italia.

-Por que se recuperen pronto-dijo Bélgica mientras una lágrima rodaba su mejilla

-Por que se recuperen pronto-respondieron Paulo y Vincent.

-Por que se recuperen-dijo Antonio bebiendo un sorbo de vino mirando hacia el espejo de la sala donde su reflejo le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa arrogante y con unos ojos que brillaban rojos y verdes.

( se ve a la autora trancando puertas y ventanas con ayuda de algunos hombres) Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Les dejo que tengo mucho lío.

Soldado: Jefa, las locas fans de los italianos han traido la artillería pesada.

( se asoma por una rendija de los tablones y palidece) Dios no, más espamano no!


	6. especial

Hola a todos aquí os dejo este capitulo, estoy muy liada, ahora mismo mucha gfente quiere matarme.( se dirige a sus tropas que están agotadas de tanta lucha). Guerreros del imperio Ruiespa, veo en vuestros ojos el mismo miedo que encogería mi propio corazón, pero ahora mismo no es tiempo para el miedo, si no para detener a esas locas del espamano, fans de los gemelos Italia y todas las que quieren acabar con mi vida. (señala las puertas a punto de caerse) tras esas puertas nos espera la gloria.

Soldado. Yo diría la muerte

(tras darle al soldado con su libro de historia del arte) ejem, nos espera la gloria y un mañana mejor, por eso vamos a luchar. ¡Por el Rusiespa!

Soldados.¡POR EL RUSIESPA!

Weno si alguna quiere ayudarme en la refriega es bien recibida. Dejad un coment. Este capi esta narrado por el demonio español, o sea se, España yandere.

Soldado. Dejese de aclaraciones y pongase a luchar jefa

Un besazo.

TE veo dormir agarrado a la mano del ruso, has venido al hospital hace tan solo unas horas, Alex está con Paulo que quería presumir de sobrino junto a Holanda, ¿te parece tan increíble como a mi que estos dos estén casados?, por que Holanda no te soportaba, es más te odiaba, e irónicamente acaba casado con la persona que es un reflejo exacto tuyo, irónico, ¿no crees mi querido Antonio?.

Te observo desde el espejo de la habitación, en silencio, tus manos sujetan la pálida mano de Iván que está llena de cables, sería gracioso desconectarlos y dejar que muriera, ¿no?, no, no sería gracioso, por lo que no te preocupes, que no pienso hacerlo, no mataré a Iván, por que también, para mi es especial.

Seguro que te preguntas por qué, es simple, por que mi corazón está dividido entre ese chico y tú, yo también le amo, pero menos que a ti, eso ni se duda, pero también le quiero y también me duele verle así. ¿Qué cuando me enamoré de él?, puede que en la guerra de sucesión Polaca, cuando nos reunimos para ver que enemigos éramos, no nos miró con miedo en ningún momento, mientras que nuestra ex esposa Austria estaba temblando cual niño ante madre que ha descubierto sus notas. Si, su mirada violeta me cautivó igual que había echo siglos antes la tuyo, pero no te preocupes, no pensaba abandonarte e irme con él, te lo dije cuando me dejaste salir, te amo más que a nada en este universo.

Salgo del espejo a paso lento y me acerco a la cama donde yacéis, tú dormido y él en coma, me acerco a él y con suavidad acarició sus cabellos rubios, me da tanta pena, si, he dicho que algo me da pena, ¿tan extraño es?, bueno, supongo que si, nunca he sentido pena por nada ni por nadie que no fuese tu, no se lo que es la piedad, la misericordia, soy un demonio al fin y al cabo. Un demonio inútil que no ha podido acabar con Lovino y Feliciano, solo he podido dejarlos en el mismo estado que Iván, pero tú tranquilo ellos no despertarán tan pronto, no señor, mi veneno está en Feliciano y el golpe que le diste a Lovino valdrá para unos años, ya les remataremos un día, por que hemos de seguir con nuestra venganza.

-Iván…-te oigo suspirar en sueños, ¿le amas mucho verdad?, ¿más que a mi?, seguramente, pero no quiero saberlo.-…no me dejes.-si, le amas, por que veo como unas lágrimas salen de tus cerrados ojos y se me partiría el alma si tuviera, pero no tengo.

-Iván, debería matarte por esto-susurro al oído del rubio-estás haciendo llorar a Antonio, y eso me enfurece, debes de despertar, él te necesita, no le abandones.-mi mano derecha aparta unos mechones rubios y deja la frente del eslavo al descubierto, no debería hacer esto, pero quiero que Iván despierte, aunque Antonio ya no me mire más, pues no soporto ver a mi hispano así, ¿mío?, no, nunca fue mío, su corazón siempre estuvo destinado a Iván, los prefectos opuestos, el frío y el calor, desde que se vieron por primera vez estaban destinados a estar juntos, yo ya lo sabía.-Te voy a dar un incentivo-mi mano comienza a brillar, le voy a pasar algunas imágenes de Antonio con Alex-pero a cambio has de despertar- le muestro imágenes de Antonio y Alex en la piscina, como el sacrilegio ( Alex), ríe ante las carantoñas, y le muestro mi imagen favorita- esta cuídala-es Antonio con Alex en un cuarto, mi Antonio está sentado en una mecedora ante la ventana abierta por la cual se relejan los rayos de la luna, que le hacen verse tan solo, tan desprotegido, en sus brazos Alex se va quedando dormido-Te estás perdiendo muchas cosas por culpa de esos bastardos-digo apartando mi mano-pero no te preocupes, pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, lo juro Iván.

Y mientras regreso al espejo en mi mente se dibujan aquellas siete palabras escritas por Feliciano con su último aliento en la pared, tratando de dar la pista sobre su asesino. "Demonio"

( se ve a la autora peleando contra unas fans locas) No se acaban nunca y con este capi menos.

Soldado. Jefa traen refuerzos, huyamos

No, hay que luchar ( mira y ve que traen refuerzos fans del GerIta y del RusiChina) mejor dicho( sale corriendo) ¡Retirada!, sale corriendo hasta la fortaleza)¡Corred por vuestras vidas!.

Por casa rewiew varias tropas enemigas caerán, ayudadnos a seguir vivos.

Soldado. Jefa, debería dejar de matar gente, nos van a matar.

Querido soldado, la matanza de España aún no ha comenzado, por lo que ve preparando provisiones que no vamos a poder salir en un buen tiempo.


	7. Tercera víctima

Hola a todos (se ve a la autora junto a otras autoras repeliendo a las fans locas) como véis aquí estamos algo ocupadas (se dirige a Sam-w2.0) cubre el flanco de este, que por ahí vendrán las fans de la siguiente víctima.

Soldado. Jefa, las provisiones de Feli acaban de llegar.

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, el ejército del Imperio RusiEspa está muy agradecido. Y sin más dilación este capítulo que hará que muchas más chicas vengan a por mi. ( se abraza a Sam) tengo miedito.

Este capi está narrado en tercera persona. La canción es la de "_Higurashi no naku koro ni" _

El cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba la tormenta, a lo lejos un pequeño rayo se dejó ver deslumbrando por unos instantes al conductor de un Audi A8 negro.

-Tsk parece que va a llover-dice el conductor mirando por unos instantes a su acompañante-menudo clima para nuestra misión, ¿no crees Toño?.

-Si-suspira el joven de ojos verdes mirando hacia atrás, donde un niño rubio duerme en su sillita abrazado al peluche de un pollito amarillo con un tomate en la cabeza y un girasol en las alitas-espero que Alex no se despierte con los truenos.

-No entiendo por qué has venido, yo me las apaño solo-dice tomando la curva-he bebido tu sangre, deberías haberte quedado en casa con el sacrilegio

-No llames sacrilegio a Alexei,-le regañó el joven de ojos verdes a su compañero-además, si he venido es para evitar que pase como con Feliciano y Lovino.-el demonio no puede evitar una pequeña risa que desconcierta al "humano"-¿de qué te ríes?

-De que no has llamado Lovi al italiano, es la primera vez que no lo llamas cariñosamente.

-Él ayudó a quitarme lo que más quiero, aparte de Alexei-dice mirando por la ventana-no merece cariño de mi parte.

Una sonrisa sádica recorre los labios del Antonio de ojos verde rojizos, ese Lovino había perdido a la única persona que alguna vez le demostró cariño sincero.

-YA hemos llegado-anunció el demonio bajando del coche para sacar el hacha.

-Ya voy-dice Antonio colocando una mantita al pequeño y dándole un beso en la frente-en seguida vuelvo Alex, en un rato mamá estará aquí contigo.-sale del coche con cuidado y se acerca a su otro yo que tiene a "Lola" entre sus manos.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunta el de los ojos verde rojizos, Antonio asiente y toma a Lola en su mano.-Allá vamos

-Si-Antonio nota como los ojos del joven que tiene enfrente suya se vuelven rojos por completo y su rostro se acerca al suyo, sus alientos se mezclan y pronto sus labios se unen en un beso, un beso que hace que el demonio entre en el cuerpo hispano.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta desde el interior.

-Si, ha dolido un poco, pero es la falta de costumbre-dice cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo, ahora rojo, con el flequillo-Vamos, que hay que volver antes de que Alex se despierte.

-Extrañaba esto-piensa el demonio desde el interior- el estar dentro de él pudiendo disfrutar de una buena pelea.-mira a través de los ojos de Antonio-nunca debí abandonarle.

Tras caminar un rato por un pequeño bosque llegaron a una mansión de madera, las puertas correderas estaban bien cerradas, no había luces encendidas, seguramente su dueño estuviese dormido.

-Entramos sin llamar-sugirió el demonio, no tuvo n que repetirlo, pues de una patada Antonio derribó la puerta.-me encanta cuando haces eso.

Comenzó Antonio a caminar por los despejados y oscuros pasillos, no se oía ni un solo ruido, era como si la casa estuviese vacía.

-¿No te parece todo un poco silencioso?-preguntó el hispano -¿notas alguna presencia?

-No, no noto…¡Agachate!-gritó desde el interior haciendo que el hispano flexionase las piernas en el momento justo en que el filo de una katana pasaba rozando su cabeza.

-Has fallado-dijo burlonamente el hispano mirando a su víctima-Japón

-España-san, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas?-preguntó el nipón sin bajar el arma

-Pues pasaba por aquí y me dije, deberías hacerle una vista a Kiku-dijo acariciando el filo de Lola con delicadeza- y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Iván

El nipón pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba cuando el hispano se lanzó al ataque, logró desviarlo por poco y se batió en retirada, sabía que algo malo pasaría si se quedaba ahí, había visto los ojos del hispano y estos eran completamente…

-Rojos-dijo entrando a un cuarto donde guardaba unas Katanas más grandes.-los ojos de España-san eran rojos.

Cuando te giraste preguntaste

¿Quién está ahí?

Escuchó la voz de Antonio acercarse, estaba cantando, sin dudarlo se armó con otras dos Katanas y cogió un mando de un estante, esperaba no tener que utilizarlo.

Clavé mis garras en la oscuridad

Y destrocé la noche

Japón oyó como una puerta caía, era la de la habitación contigua a la que él estaba, pronto el hispano vendría a por él, él no quería hacer daño al hispano, le caía bastante bien, pero si amenazaba su vida era algo que debía olvidar, sobrevivir era lo más importante.

La lluvia se convierte en sangre y cae

Sobre mis mejillas, ya que no tengo un lugar al que poder regresar

Toma mis dedos, coged los míos,

Te llevaré lejos cogido de estos dedos

Empezó a llover, las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el tejado a medida que el hispano se acercaba, Japón tragó duro cuando escuchó al hispano tras la puerta, se armó de valor, la abrió y atacó, pero ahí no había nadie.

-¿Dónde…

-A tu izquierda-dijo el Antonio de ojos rojos golpeando al japonés con su puño lánzandolo varios metros a la derecha.

-_kuso-_maldijo escupiendo un poco de sangre-está fuerte

-¿Qué pasa Japón no puedes conmigo?-rió burlonamente- aunque no me extraña, después de todo yo soy- le miró sombríamente-un _akuma_

Los ojos negros del nipón se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿un demonio?, no aquello no era posible, eso tenía que ser una broma.

Cuando las cigarras lloran en el bosque prohibido

Ya no puedo regresar.

Tras esa estrofa un nuevo ataque comenzó, las envenstidas eran cada vez más fuertes, España esquivaba con una facilidad increíble los ataques del nipón.

-Jaja –rió burlonamente tras hacerle un tajo en estomago al nipón-Japón-chan parece que has perdido práctica, luchas peor que Francia cuando no enfrentabamos a él.-apuntó el hacha hacia el nipón- esto me aburre, creo que pondremos fin a esto, hazlo tu Toño-los ojos del hispano volvieron a ser verdes-si.

Japón vió como el hispano se lanzaba a por él, completamente consciente de sus actos, agarró el mango de su catana apretando un pequeño botón que ocasionó que saliera una nube de humno lo bastante negro como para permitirle la huída.

-No veo una mierda-se quejó Antonio tosiendo-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Ni idea, no le veo.

-¿Has oído eso?-preguntó el hispano agudizando el oído-parece

-Oh mierda…-fue lo único a lo que atinó decir el demonio.

Desde fuera, el herido nipón se mojaba, y las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con su sangre, en una de sus manos estaba aquel mando que había cogido, nunca pensó en tener que utilizar eso.

-Esto es por Italia-chan-dijo apretando el botón rojo del mando

Dos segundos después su casa estalló convirtiéndose en un amasijo de llamas y madera quemada.

-Lo siento España-san-dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero algo le detuvo, una imagen que se quedaría grabada en sus retinas por los siglos,

Una figura de alas negras surgió de entre las llamas, sus ojos eran verderojoizos, el miedo paralizó al nipón que en un momento quedó atrapado por el cuello por una mano morenas.

-No deberías sentirlo-pronunció el Antonio Yandere apretando el agarre y alzando al nipón de manera que sus pies no tocasen el suelo, el joven de jos negros notaba como lo faltaba el aire.

-¿C-Cómo...-Trató de preguntar.

-¿Cómo hemos salido?-el demonio rió-te lo dije-acercó al semiinconsciente nipón a su rostro, clavando sus ojos, cada vez más rojos, en los negros-soy un demonio.

-Akuma-fue lo último que salió de los pálidos labios nipones antes de caer inconsciente ante su enemigo.

Tercera víctima: Japón

Estatus. ELIMINADO

Si después de esto sigo viva, será un milagro.(suspira)

Soldado. Jefa, si sigue haciendo esto la van a matar, por muchas chicas que la ayuden.

No son solo chicas, la gran mayoría son las que conforman el consejo superior del Imperio por ayudarnos a expandirlo. (empieza a buscar entre muchos mangas)Además esto no ha hecho más que empezar, Japón lo va a pasar mal.

Soldado. ¿Qué le va a hacer?(la autora le mira sádica), nos van a matar (el soldado derrama algunas lágrimas)

No, por que tengo esto(dice cogiendo un álbum de fotos)El álbum super mega yaoi de hetalia( lo abre) contiene fotos de todas las naciones en situaciones ….( mira una foto de España y se sonroja enormemente)ejem.

Soldado. ¿Y que planea hacer con eso?

Ya verás querido soldado, ya verás( ríe maniáticamente)


	8. Culpabilidad demoniaca

Hola a todos (esquiva las cosas que la lanzan) como ven estoy algo ocupada, las fans de Japón han llamado a la yakuza y bueno…estamos un poco mal(saca un kalasnikof y dispara) ( a dos soldados) id donde Sam y dadle varios AK47 antes de que la maten.

Soldados. Señora, si señora

Tras este capítulo me van a matar.

Soldado. Jefa ¿Qué hacemos?, esto pinta peor que uno de los niveles del Residente evil.

Habrá que sacar la artillería pesada (saca el álbum de hetalia y se lo da al soldado) fotocopia las imágenes de Japón vestido de gatita, de colegiala y de criada, se las das a Sam y que las tire por su flanco, eso los mantendrá distraídos un tiempo.

Soldado. Si salimos de esta me cojo unas vacaciones.

Este capítulo está narrado por España yandere, les aconsejo a las fans de Japón que controlen su furia y a Naruko que no queme el poster de Rusiespa.

Besos

TE observo desde el marco de la puerta de tu cuarto, hemos llegado hace tres horas, tres horas en las que lo único que has hecho ha sido dormir, acostaste a Alex a tu lado y ni te molestaste en quitarte la ropa, cuando despiertes te tocará cambiar las sábanas, las estás manchando de hollín. Miro tu rostro tranquilo que tiene varios arañazos que te provocaron las vigas al caer sobre nosotros.

Me llevo una mano al pelo y lo revuelvo un poco, si supieras lo mal que lo he pasado en esos segundos, cuando todo se volvió un infierno, las llamas por todos lados, a lo único que atiné fue a tomar el control absoluto de tu cuerpo y adquirir parte de mi forma original, suerte que lo hice, si no hubiese sacado mis alas y nos hubiese envuelto con ellas habríamos muerto. Pero eso ha ocasionado que tengas unas horribles marcas en tu espalda. Mis alas te desgarraron la espalda, como las dos veces anteriores. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que gritaste de dolor por mi culpa?, fue la vez que ardió Roma, el odio hacia él era tan fuerte, había matado a tus hermanos cristianos, hacer que Roma ardiese no fue tan difícil, ¿Recuerdas los alaridos de dolor?, si, como los disfrutamos, eran como música para nuestros oídos, ¿y la segunda vez?,¿ recuerdas la cara de terror de Imperio Azteca al vernos resurgir de entre las llamas? Pobrecillo, que poco tardamos en darle muerte, nuestra hacha le partió por la mitad, y las sangre que goteaba de tu espalda se mezcló con la que salía de su cadáver.

Me acerco a ti con lentitud y poso mis manos en la camisa destrozada a causa de la salida de las plumas negras, con cuidado, te doy la vuelta y observo las heridas, aún sangran un poco, acerco mi boca a ellas y lamo la sangre que cae, como si eso fuera a sanarte.

-Iván…-susurras mientras tus mejillas se sonrojan haciéndome soltar una pequeña sonrisa, no quiero ni imaginar que estás soñando, sería demasiado doloroso.

Miro el reloj de la pared, nuestra querida víctima pronto despertará, me separo de ti, no sin antes besarte la frente y acariciar los cabellos del sacrilegio, ojalá el idiota del braginski se despierte pronto, se está perdiendo muchas cosas hermosas.

Despacio bajo hacia el sótano con una vela que ilumine mi camino, llego hasta una dama de hierro, rio al recordar cuantas personas han pasado por ella, abro las puertas de su cuerpo y me introduzco en el interior golpeando el fondo, este se abre dejando lugar a un estrecho pasillo que lleva a nuestra preciada sala de torturas.

Bajo con cuidado los escalones de piedra, escuchando como las gotas de agua los golpean, el olor a tierra mojada mezclada con sangre se extiende a través de mi cuerpo, me encanta ese olor, el olor a muerte es uno de mis favoritos.

Llego hasta el final de las escaleras, mi vista se detiene en una figura que tenemos atada en una cruz de madera.

-Buenos días-sonrío amable-Japón

Muajaja aún no maté a Japón, pero eso no significa que no lo haga (la arrojan una katana que esquiva con dificultad) vale, vale, no lo mataré (susurrando: de momento).

Soldado. Jefa por nuestro señor España no mates al nipón

Mmm, ya veremos, ya veremos….dijo un ciego (risa maniática)

Soldado. Nos van a matar (ojea el álbum yaoi y se sonroja) bueno, ya que estamos(mira a la autora que se ríe) vamos a darnos un último gusto (empieza a ver el álbum hasta llegar a un foto de España que hace que le sangre la nariz)


	9. los lo siento hay que sentirlos

Hola a todos ( se ve a ala autora tirando fotos de chibi japon, chibi Italia y chibi romano por una ventana) esto servirá para mantenerlas alejadas por un tiempo.(mira como las tropas enemigas se empiezan a pelear por las fotos) son como niños.

Soldado. Jefa hemos trancado las puertas y hemos traído a los heridos (se ve como pasa una camilla con un soldado herido)

Soldado herido. No, por favor más espamano no, socorro

Soldado. Como ve han usado técnicas escalofriantes

Si, ya( mira al soldado con pena), prepara la artillería pesada, quiero AK47 en cada venta, y toda persona disponible que sepa luchar apostada en las puertas.

Soldado. Pero jefa, ¿Qué va a escribir?

Un réquiem querido, un réquiem.

Narrado por España Yandere

Los ojos del nipón se clavaron en los míos, noté como el miedo le recorría, siempre había sido así, por mucho que me parezca a Antonio yo doy más miedo, doy pánico.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-pregunto acercándome a una antorcha y prendiéndola- espero que no hayas pasado una mala noche.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-me pregunta débil, debe ser que se acaba de despertar

-hombre-prendo otra antorcha- tengo derecho a pasármelo bien…-chasqueo los dedos y el resto de antorchas se encienden-… a tu costa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-dice viendo como me acerco a la mesa y tomo un cuchillo.

-¿Tienes miedo Kiku-san?-pregunto meloso acercándome a él y pasando el cuchillo por su cuello, noto como se estremece al contacto con el metal-No deberías, solo he bajado a pasarlo bien.

-_Akuma-_ me dice tratando de mantener la compostura-¿fuiste tú el que les hizo eso a los Italia?

-Puede-rio acercando mi boca a la suya, mi aliento se mezcla con el del nipón-es lo más seguro.

Acto seguido le beso de manera salvaje, muerdo sus labios notando como su sangre inunda mi boca, el trata de oponerse, pero no puede, va a ser divertido.

-_Bakemono_-me dice cuando me separo de él, sus labios sangran y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa kiku?- le digo burlón-¿no te a gustado?-el niega- ah, ¿no?, pues a ver si te gusta esto.

EL cuchillo que llevo en la mano se hunde en su brazo, un grito se escapa de su boca, un grito que yo calmo tapándole la boca con la otra mano.

-sss, en otras situaciones me encantaría oírte gritar, pero ahora hay un niño en casa, un niño que está dormidito y al que no hay que despertar-le digo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Qué niño?-pregunta aguantando el dolor.

-EL hijo de España-le digo y él se sorprende- ¿no sabías que tenía un hijo?-río-valla, valla que bonito, supongo que tampoco sabes quién es el padre-el niega-Ohh no me digas que no sabías que el padre es aquel al que mandasteis al hospital-sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

-Rusia-murmuró.

-Así es-digo y clavo otra vez el cuchillo en su brazo haciendo hincapié en la herida-no sabes lo que España ha sufrido-vuelvo a clavarlo una y otra vez, y él hace lo imposible para no gritar- ¿sabes lo que ha sufrido por vuestra culpa?

-_Gomen, onto gomen-_dice con la voz apagada- yo no sabía nada no sabía lo que había sufrido España-sama

-Con pedir perdón no basta-le espeto- ustedes los humanos creen que con pedir perdón se soluciona, pero realmente has de sentirlo-vuelvo a hundir el cuchillo en su cuerpo-has de sentir el dolor

Le clavé el cuchillo repetidas veces, su sangre me salpicaba la ropa,, pero ya no gritaba, quizás estaba inconsciente o quizás estaba pensando en lo que había dicho. AL cabo de un rato me detuve, su pálido cuerpo estaba lleno de esa sustancia carmesí, todo mi odio estaba dirigido a ese apestoso país.

Sin delicadeza le liberé, cargando su cuerpo hasta una celda donde lo arrojé sin miramientos, si estaba muerto no me importaba. Cerré la puerta de la celda dispuesto a irme todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer.

-No te preocupes Japón, pronto tendrás compañía-dije mientras me reía y me marchaba con el único pensamiento de tumbarme al lado de Antonio un rato, hasta que mi cuerpo, libre del hechizo de la sangre, volviese a unirse con el suyo.

Muchachos reforzad las murallas, no quiero que ni cristo entre aquí, ¿entendieron?, (golpea a una fan loca con el puño), adevertido están como dejen pasar a alguna a la fortaleza (mira a todos los combatientes sádicamente) lo que le ha pasado a Japón en este capítulo será un viaje de placer en comparación con lo que os haré. Luchad con gloria y honor, que su reinado de parejas que no son rusiespa caiga bajo el filo de nuestras armas.


	10. parque

Hola a todos (se ve a la autora con todos reunidos), bien me gustaría informar de que ya hemos batido nuestro primer objetivo, la pareja Francia x España ha caído bajo nuestro peso, hay más fics Rusiespa que Espafran (los soldados vitorean), si pero amigos esta batalla aún no ha terminado, por eso pido a las autoras que siguen este fic que traten de hacer un rusiespa y lo suban así nuestro segundo objetivo, el Uk x España será vencido.

Si unimos nuestras fuerzas lograremos la victoria, ¡Por el Rusiespa!

Soldados. ¡Por el rusiespa!

Este capitulo está narrado por Antonio normal. Disfrutadlo.

Aquel día amaneció soleado por lo cual me pareció una buena idea sacar a Alex a pasear por el parque, le vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisetita roja que tenía estampado un girasol, le di de desayunar y salimos en dirección al parque.

Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de la brisa de primavera, ojalá Iván pudiera ver como Alex sonríe a la luz del sol, y trata de atrapar algunas mariposas de colores alzando sus blancas manitas. De pronto me mira con sus ojitos dispares y se ríe, está feliz.

Pronto llegamos al parque, le bajo del carrito y el aprovecha para irse a jugar con la arena de un cajón, mientras yo me siento en un banco.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-me pregunta una voz que conozco bien, alzo la cabeza encontrándome a Francia y a Gilbert ambos con sus hijos en brazos.

-Si claro-les sonrío y me aparto un poco para que se puedan sentar.

El hijo de Gilbert y Ludwing se llama Henrric, tiene los cabellos rubios como su madre y los ojos son rojos como los de Gilbert, es el mejor amigo de Alex; mientras que Francis ha tenido una niña con Canada, rubia de ojos azules con el rulito de Canadá en sus cabellos, se llama Sandrine y pudo jurar que de mayor será un bellezón.

-¿Cómo está?-me preguntó Gilbert, ellos, aparte de Paulo, Vincent y las hermanas de Iván, son los únicos que saben que Alex es el hijo de Iván.-¿Has ido a verle?

-Fui ayer-dije cansado-sigue igual, no hay signos de que valla a despertar.

-¿Y tú como estás _mon ami?-_me preguntó esta vez Francis-no tienes buena cara.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-suspiré- cada día pierdo un poco de la esperanza que tengo de que Iván despierte, y si el no despierta yo no…-noté que quería llorar y me cubrí la cara con el brazo.

-Nee Antonio, no estás triste que aquí está el gran Ore-sama para animarte-me dijo Gilbert dándome un abrazo-sabes que West y yo estamos para lo que necesites.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de Japón?-me preguntó Francia cambiando de tema.

-No-mentí-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha desaparecido-dijo el francés-encontraron su casa en ruínas, calcinada, pero ni rastro de él.

-Primero los Italia y ahora Japón-dijo Gilbert-yo por si acaso no pienso dejar a West mucho rato solo.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Por que si te das cuenta los tres que han acabado mal eran los del Eje, quien sabe quizás el que anda tras esto sea alguno de los Aliados-dicho esto mi amigo de ojos rojos miró mal a Francis.

-¿Por qué me miras asi?, ¿no estarás sugiriendo que yo haría eso?-preguntó Francis molesto

-No es el estilo de Francis-dije yo- el estilo de este es mas violarlos y salir por patas

Gilbert y yo comenzamos a reír mientras Francis hacía un mohín, giré i cabeza para mirar a Alex jugar con Sandrine y Henrric, se les veía tan felices, tan distintos a mi en estos moemtos.

-Esto lo hago por Alex-me dije-para que cuando su padre despierte podamos ser una familia normal, una familia feliz.

-Entonces para lograr ese objetivo, solo queda un obstáculo que superar-oí decir a mi demonio favorito dentro de mi.-el último de lista.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento y entonces miré a mis amigos.

-Oye Gilbert-llamé a mi amigo que era estrangulado por el otro- ¿Te importaría quedarte esta noche con Alex?

-No, claro que no, ¿vas a ir algun lado?

-Quiero pasar la noche en el hospital con Iván-dije- y hoy Vincent va a llevar a Paulo a no se donde, se lo dejaría a Natalia o a Yekaterina pero me pilla bastante lejos.

-No te preocupes West y yo le cuidaremos.

-¿Ypor que se lo dejas a él y no a mi?-me preguntó Francis- mi casa está más cerca.

-Por que seguro que si te lo dejo mi hijo acaba con un trauma-dije como si nada ganándome un zape de mi francés favorito.

Bueno, supongo que ya se intuye quien es la última victima, esto no ha terminado me queda aún unos cuatro capítulos, espero que os haya gustado, yo me vuelvo a la batalla.

Hasta pronto


	11. última víctima

(se ve a la autora junto a unos soldados con España en brazos) muajajajaja Naruko recuperé a España, ahora puedo seguir nuestra batalla, aquí os dejo la continuación (se encierra en un cuarto junto a España, España yandere y Rusia armada con su libro de historia de arte) espero que ninguno sea tan bobo de tratar de secuestrarlos.

Aquí os dejo este capi, está narrado por España YAndere,

España yandere. Muajajaja (toma a Antonio del mentón y acerca sus labios a los del chico) me toca mi amor.(mira a la autora que está conteniendo a Rusia como puede) quiero un lemon con mi toño

Rusia. Kolkolkolkol

Ya veremos (esquiva por poco la tubería de Rusia) quiero decir no, quiero vivir.

* * *

><p>La noche caía sobre el hospital, tu mano derecha sostenía la pálida de iban mientras la izquierda acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos, tus ojos verdes destellan con amor y tristeza, haciendo que algo dentro de mi se encoja de dolor y celos, a veces odio a ese ruso.<p>

-Hay que irse-te aviso, no soporto verte así con él

-Si-me dices sin mirarme-no te preocupes volveré pronto Ivi-le dices y unes tus labios con los suyos en un beso unilateral-no te preocupes.

-Vámonos-digo mientras te acercas a la ventana y la abres, es un segundo piso, no tendrás problemas, hemos saltado desde sitios más altos.

Tu cuerpo se precipita al suelo, caes flexionando las rodillas y te pones depié mientras me miras, ya no hay sonrisa en tu rostro y tu mirada es fiera me encanta. Comenzamos nuestro viaje, la ventaja de ser un país es que si quieres puedes recorrer grandes distancias en un corto periodo de tiempo, por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar a la gran casa de nuestro objetivo. Una vez allí nos escondimos en la copa de un árbol para observar el panorama.

-Parece que tiene visita-dije viendo la cantidad de limusinas que había en el parkin, algunas muy bonitas por cierto.

-No creo que sean las demás naciones-dijiste-mira las matrículas, son todas de este país, ninguna extranjera

-Sugieres que está con su capos.-te pregunté

-No lo sugiero, lo afirmo-dijiste ajustándote bien el hacha a la espalda.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Entrar-dijiste saliendo de nuestro escondite

-¿me necesitarás?-pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No, solo son humanos-dijiste ampliando tu sonrisa-unos jodidos humanos

-誰在那裡？- preguntó alguien tras nosotros, te giraste y ambos vimos a unos jóvenes armados con metralletas, los guardaespaldas habían hecho acto de presencia-槍下

Ambos estábamos igual, no entendíamos nada, pero no era necesario, tú solo les mirabas, con las manos en alto, uno de los guardas volvió a repetir apuntándonos con su arma a la cabeza. Eso no te gustó, pero tú solo sonreías, les estabas tocando la moral, el más valiente se acercó a tí y te puso el cañón de la pistola en la frente

-難道你聽到了嗎？槍下-te gritó, craso error, tú solías tener paciencia, pero el que te gritasen y te amenazasen todo en menos de un minuto no era algo que te gustase.

En dos segundo le propinaste al chico un golpe que le descolocó cosa que aprovechaste para sacar el hacha y decapitarle. El resto no tardó mucho en acabar en el mismo estado.

-Tsk, valla panda de inútiles –dijiste volviéndote a poner el hacha manchada de sangre en la espalda.

Caminamos hata la entrada de la casa, habíaun guardia al que mataste delejos lanzánodle un puñal que le habías robado a Natasha, pasaste sin ningún problema por al lado del cadáver, cogiste el puñal como si nada y te lo guardaste en el cinturón.

Mataste a todos los guardias que te encontraste hasta llegar a la entrada de un salón, allí estaba nuestra víctima reunida con varios viejo, abriste la puerta de madera haciendo que el bullicio que había dentro parase.

-¿España?-preguntó nuestra víctima incrédulo

-Hola China-dijiste sacando el hacha

La sangre de los allí reunidos manchó tu cara, tus ropas, todo tu ser dándote un aspecto salvaje, un aspecto casi demoníaco, China te miraba horrorizado y furioso, por lo que cogiendo una lanza de las suyas comenzó a atacarte, te hirió en el brazo y te tiró al suelo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres irrumpiendo en mi casa y matando a mis compañeros?-te preguntó ,y comenzaste a reir-¿Qué es tan gracioso aru?

-Que vas a morir-dijiste, era mi turno, salí de tu cuerpo con tu sangre en mi boca, haciéndome visible. Mordí al chino en el cuello pasándole mi veneno.

-¿Qué narices?-preguntó llevándose una mano al cuello-¿Quién eres tú?-cayó al suelo el veneno hacía efecto.

-Soy Imperio-dije con superioridad mientras tu te levantabas-el Impero más grande jamás habido

-¿Sabes China?-dijiste agachándote a su lado-dicen que las personas son más bellas justo antes de su muerte, pero yo sigo viéndote igual de feo.

Un golpe bastó para que el causante de tu sufrimiento cerrase sus ojos.

**Última víctima:** China **Estatus: **Eliminado

Después de eso nos marchamos con cuidado de no dejar ninguna pista sobre nuetra estancia allí. De camino al hospital, paramos en un río, allí te quitaste toda la sangre mancjando el aguan cristalian, fue una visión angelical que me hizo sonrojar, tu cuerpo desmudo bajo la luna,manchado con un poco de sangre, quise besarte mil veces y declarate mío, pero me contuve, eso solo haría que me ganase tu odio.

Nos separamos al llegar al hospital, tu entraste por la ventana, yo tenía unas cosas que hacer. Nos reunímos un poco después, tenías la cabeza apoyada en la cama, tu mano estaba enrredada con la de Iván, se te veía tan desolado.

-Tienes que despertar-dijiste entre lágrimas-ya no hay peligro, ya puedes despertar.

Recordé en ese momento una leyenda que hacía oído hacía siglos, esa leyenda decía que el amor era capaz de lograr cosas imposibles, que si amabas mucho a esa persona, podías hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Bufé, solo era una leyenda.

Vi con celos como le besaste de manera tierna, con el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

-Te amo Iván-dijiste

-Y yo a ti-creo que ambos nos sorprendimos cuando Iván abrió los ojos y te dijo aquello.-Antonio

No teníamos palabras, yo estaba perplejo, eso no podía estar pasando, a lo único que atinaste fue a abrazarle con fuerza, llorando de felicidad mientras él te devolvía el abrazo, por fin todo esto había terminado…..Al menos eso pensé

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí os dejo este capi, Iván ha despertado ( Se ve como Antonio la arrolla para ir a abrazar y besar a Iván)<p>

Antonio. Ivi, que contento estoy(le besa) por fin estamos juntos

España yandere. Entrometido

Ejem (se levanta y se sacude el polvo) bueno ya iré subiendo cuando pueda, esto pronto llegará a su final, no, esto aún no ha terminado

España yandere. Eso significa que aún hay tiempo para un lemon entre MI Toño y yo

Rusia. ¿Cómo que TU Toño?

-España yandere. Ya lo has oído ruso idota

Rusia. Kolkolkolkolk te voy a matar

(empieza una pelea) Parad(ni caso) parad(ni caso) O PARÁIS O QUEMO LAS FOTOS QUE TENGO DE ESPAÑA VESTIDO DE GATITA(para la pelea) bien, ejem, muchas gracias por leer


	12. encuentros

Hola todos (se ve a la autora tratando de separar con ayuda de España a España yandere y a Rusia) como pueden ver estoy algo ocupadita.

Soldado. Jefa que viene los fans de China a matarte.

¡No ves que estoy ocupada!, ¿vienen por el este? (el soldado asiente), entonces Sami se encargará de ellos.

Bien aquí os dejo este capi narrado por Antonio.

Hoy estoy feliz, el sol me parece más brillante que nunca, el cielo más azul y la hierba más verde, fijaos si estoy feliz que hasta le he dado un abrazo a Holanda. Han pasado cuatro días desde que Iván despertó y por fin puede salir del hospital, quizás por eso me he tirado toda la mañana limpiando la casa junto a mis dos fieles criadas y bajo la mirada indescifrable de mi demonio favorito.

-Uff, terminé-dije tirándome en el sofá cansado, miré a Alex que jugaba en el suelo con su peluches y le acaricié el pelo-¿Sabes?-me miró con sus ojitos dispares-hoy viene papá

-papá-me dice y señala una foto que tengo de Iván encima de la mesa

-Sí, papá-digo yo dándole un beso en la frente y cogiéndole en brazos para ponerlo en mis piernas-¿tienes ganas de verle?-asiente-yo también Alex, yo también

Abrazo a mi hijo para luego dejarle seguir jugando, me siento tan feliz, pero a la vez tan triste, todo ha terminado, por lo que él volverá a dormir dentro de mí, eso me apena, pues aunque yo le quiera, a quien amo es a Iván, debe ser doloroso para él verme al lado de Ivi sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, me siento mal por él.

-Señor Antonio-me avisa una de mis criadas, la joven Marta-Ya están aquí.

Sonrío y miro a Alex que también me mira, está sonriendo mucho, por fin va a ver a su padre, me levanto del sofá y cojo a Alex de la manita, hace poco que aprendió a andar y aunque aún se cae sigue tratando de andar, es bastante testarudo. A medio camino me paro y miro al espejo, mi demonio interior aparta la mirada molesto, sé que que Iván vuelva le fastidia bastante.

-Lo siento-murmuró antes de irme junto a Alex a recibir a mi ruso

Esperamos hasta que llamaron a la puerta y fue María quien abrió, casi se me saltan las lágrimas al ver a Iván delante de la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo y su mirada paso de la mía al niñito que tenía sujeto de la manita.- ¿Alex?

-Es papá-dije mirando a mi hijo que me miraba interrogante

Alex miró a Iván con desconfianza, Rusia se había agachado y había abierto los brazos, Alex soltó mi mano y pasito a pasito llegó hasta Iván que le agarró al ver que se caía.

-Papá-dijo mi hijo acariciando la cara de su padre.

-Da-asintió Iván-hola Alex

Vi como Iván abrazaba a nuestro hijo y luego le alzaba por los aires mientras reía, era una escena muy tierna que me encogió el corazón.

Pasamos la mañana y la tarde juntos como una familia, y cuando llegó la noche nos dirigimos a una fiesta que habían preparado las naciones para celebrar que Iván despertase.

-Estás muy guapo-me dijo Iván abrazándome por la cintura y dándome un beso en el cuello

-No hagas eso-dije entre risas

-¿Por qué?, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido

-Esta noche-dije dándole un beso en los labios.

Nos marchamos de mi casa dejando a las criadas al cuidado de Alex, durante la fiesta estuvimos genial, e hicimos varias cosas que Elisabetha fotografió. Todo era perfecto hasta que recibí la llamada de María.

-Señorito Antonio, ha pasado algo terrible-me dijo nerviosa-uno de los prisioneros ha escapado.

-¿Quién?-pregunté

-China-miré a uno de los espejos de la sala, mi demonio me miró hierático también.-pero eso no es lo peor-un escalofrío me recorrió cuando dijo eso-señor lo siento mucho, pero China tiene a Alex

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy. Un besazo


	13. verdad

Hola a todos, si ya se que más de uno estará cagandose en mis muertos por hacer eso ahora que la cosa pintaba tan bien. Bueno, aquí le dejo este capi y por cierto Sami puedes llevarte las tropas que quieras para proteger el lado este.

Un besazo.

Esto está narrado en tercera persona.

China despertó en uno de los calabozos, sentía el cuerpo entumecido por estar en un lugar tan frío, apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado, lo único que no se le olvidaba era la mirada de España, verde con motas rojas, nunca lo había visto así. Se incorporó sentándose.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto aru?-se preguntó posando su mano en su frente, entonces notó que estaba humeda-¿Qué es…?-bajó la mano para mirarla descubriendo un líquido rojo-¡Sangre!-China se puso algo nervioso-¿pero de donde?

Entonces le vió, tirado en un lado de la celda como un juguete roto estaba su hermano pequeño Japón. Se acercó al nipón preocupado, comprobó que aún seguía vivo, pero las heridas que tenía pintaban mal.

-Chi-china,-le llamó con voz debil el nipón-¿eres tú?

-Si, aru-le dijo sosteniéndole entre sus brazos-Por Buda, ¿Qué te han hecho?

-No es nada-dijo tosiendo algo de sangre-ya estoy mejor, varias veces España-san baja y me cura las heridas.

-Pero si ha sido el el que te las ha hecho aru-le espetó.

-fue su _asuma_-dijo débil-su demonio me hizo esto, pero fue culpa nuestra, nosotros le hicimos despertar, creo que Lovino-kun lo sabía-tosió un poco-sabía que esto pasaría, por eso trató de que no lo hicieramos.- China suspiró era cierto que el mayor de los italianos se había opuesto en un principio, pero luego tras tocarle la fibra de los celos había accedido a hacerlo.-Además Ni-chan, España-san tenía algo que proteger.

-¿El que?-preguntó

-Tiene un hijo con Iván-confesó-se llama Alex.

Entonces Japón se desmayó, China estaba furioso, ¿cómo osaba ese español arrebatarle a lo que siempre había sido suyo y además darle un hijo?.

-Se ese mocoso no existiera-se dijo-Iván volvería conmigo.

Fue entonces cuando lo decidió, secuestraría al niño.

Salir no fue tarea facil, tubo que esperar pacientemente, romper de una patada el candado de la celda y luego atravesar la dama de hierro sin hacerse daño. Encontró la habitación del niño, en ella el joven de casi un año dormía, se acercó al niño y le acarició los cabellos.

-Eres igualito a tu padre-dijo tierno lazánodle con cuidado de no despertarle.

Para salir de la casa tubo que abatir a una de las sirvientas, pero lo había conseguido, solo faltaba que la madre fuera a por el bebe.

España y Rusia no cabían en si de preocupación.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso China?-preguntó Inglaterra.

-Ni idea-respondió Francia abrazando a España

-Debí matarlo cuando tube la oportunidad-murmuró España de manera siniestra.

Entonces el teléfono de Rusia sonó, era China.

-China-dijo Rusia con odio-¿dondes está Alex?

-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?, no te preocupes tu bebito está bien-hizo una pausa-por el momento.

-Bastado devuelveme a mi hijo o…-amenazó España furioso.

-¿O que?, me harás lo mismo que a Japón y a los Italia-un silencio se instauró en la sala, ahora todos miraban a España-jujuju no me digas que era secreto aru.

-España…-murmuró Bélgica sin creérselo del todo, aquel España no era el que ella conocía.

-Está bien que quieres-dijo España.

-Quiero que desaparezcas-dijo con simpleza-Rusia es mío aru, no te preocupes yo cuidaré de tu bebé.

-Bastardo.-dijo antes de que China colgase.

-¿España tú?-preguntó Rusia inseguro-¿Fuiste tú quien hizo todo esto?

-Si-confesó unos momentos después-fue por que te dañaron, todos ellos fueron los que provocaron tu atentado-las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos-no podía permitir que se fueran de rositas tras haberme quitado lo que más quería, ahora tengo que reparar mi errro. No me odies por esto Ivi.

Dicho esto todos vieron como España se acercaba a un espejo, y entonces lo vieron, el reflejo de España era más siniestro, el Antonio que se reflejaba en el espejo tenía alas negras saliéndole de la espalda y los ojos de un verde rojizo.

-Acabemos con esto-dijo Antonio tendiéndo la mano a su reflejo.

-Si, mi amor-el demonio tomó su mano.

Unas plumas negras salieron del espejo envolviendo al de ojos verdes, cuando este mar negro se calmó y las plumas cayeron al suelo todos pudieron ver a un Antonio distinto, sus ojos eran rojizos y en su espalda había untar de alas negras. Sin dar tiempo a nada salió de la sala por la ventana y se perdió en la infinidad de la noche.

-Antonio-murmuró Rusia antes de salir corriendo tras la persona que amaba.

Bueno aquí lo dejo por hoy. Faltan tres capitulos para el final contando el epílogo. Espero que lo hayaís disfrutado. Un besazo


	14. adios

Hola a todos, aquí el último capítulo, luego habrá un epílogo, pero en teoría todo termina aquí. Espero que lo disfrutéis (se ve a la autora encerrándose en un armario), esto lo hago por mi seguridad, ya que seguro que más o menos al final de capi me querran matar todos. Por lo que ruego que esperen a terminar de leer para empezar a lanzar cosas.

Un beso.

Este capi esta narrado por España YAndere.

La brisa nocturna mecía nuestros cabellos mientras sobrevolábamos la ciudad, ahora yo tenía el control de tu cuerpo, mientras tú esperabas en el interior, podía notar tu tristeza, China había contado a todo el mundo lo que habíamos hecho, ahora todos te veían como a mi, como a un demonio sanguinario, te veían como una vez te vio Roma, como un ser surgido de Hades cuyo mayor deseo era asesinar, es como te ven ahora, como una perfecta descripción de mi.

-Salvaremos a Alex-te dije tratando de animarte, no obtuve respuesta cosa que me hizo suspirar.

Entonces sentí la energía de China, estaban en lo alto de un edificio, al borde y de su mano estirada hacia el abismo estaba sujeto mi sacrilegio favorito.

-Alex-gritaste al darte cuenta de que si quería China podía tirar a tu hijo al vacío, pero eso solo propició que China alzase la mirada y nos viese.

-Valla, mira pequeño Alex, parece que tu mamá vino aru-Alex nos miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mamá!-gritó el pequeño haciendo que tu ira aumentase, pude notar ese inmenso poder creciendo, tu ira era mi fuerza, casi podía notar como mis garras comenzaban a salir.

-¡Déjale en paz China!-gritaste a través de mi boca cuyos colmillos empezaban a crecer, interiormente me pregunté si tu cuerpo soportaría tantos cambios.

-Como ordenes aru-entonces abrió su mano y por su propio peso el niño se precipitó al suelo.

-¡Alex!-nuestras voces no fueron lo único que sonó en la noche, Iván nos había seguido.

Sin pensarlo mucho nos lanzamos en picado y a unos metros de alcanzar el suelo logramos atrapar al niño en nuestros brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaste al niño que aún lloraba y que solamente pudo asentir.

-¿Estáis los dos bien?-preguntó Iván acercándose a nosotros, no estaba solo, Paulo Holanda y Bélgica también salieron del coche.

-Iván-murmuraste y le tendiste a Alex-Cuida de Alex, yo voy a terminar con esto.

Ibamos a marcharnos pero el eslavo nos detuvo, nos hizo girarnos y nos besó, noté en ti ese sentimiento tan cálido.

-Ten cuidado, me da igual lo que hayas hecho-dijo soltándonos-solo asegúrate de volver.

-Si, te quiero Ivi-dijiste antes de que emprendiéramos el vuelo hasta la azotea donde nos esperaba China.

No hubo palabras, simplemente miradas llenas de odio por ambas partes, entonces comenzó la lucha, los golpes iban y venían, hay que reconocer que China tiene muy buenas artes marciales y que nuestro estilo callejero no es rival, pero aún así tu odio era más fuerte, por lo que tras un rato logramos tirarle al suelo, fue entonces cuando saqué una pistola y apuntamos a China con ella, esta vez haríamos el trabajo bien hecho.

-España-murmuró.

-Lo siento China, pero esto te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman-dije hablando por los dos

Entonces el sonido de un disparo surcó el aire y tú me expulsaste de tu cuerpo.

-¿Pero que ha…-me fijé en ti-ces? ¡Antonio!-grité

Tu estaban ante mi sangrando por todos lados, la pistola aún apuntando a China que no se lo creía, no habías disparado, te habían disparado por la espalda, te giraste para ver a tu agresor con la sangre saliendo de tu boca y manchando el suelo del tejado.

-Bel-dijiste al darte cuenta de que era la belga quien había hecho eso

-Lo siento España-dijo con el rostro surcado en lágrimas-pero no puedo permitir que hagas más daño a la gente.

Sonreíste y miraste al cielo.

-Si, supongo que lo que hice estaba mal y que no tengo perdón-dijiste volviendo a apuntar a China-pero aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Bel volvió a dispararte, y yo no podía moverme, caíste hacia un ladosaliendote de los límites de la azotea, llegando a un tejado inclinado por el cual tu cuepo rodó haciendo que cayeses al vacío, pero antes de caer pude oírte susurrar para mi un "gracias".

-¡Antonio!-el grito de Iván me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, yo también me lancé al vacío abriendo mis alas y aterrizando en el charco de sangre que salía de tu cuerpo inherte, no te movías y era mi culpa, debí protegerte, debí darme cuenta de que la belga estaba detrás nuestra, debí hacer tantas cosas que no hice. Me acerqué a ti póniéndome sobre ti, tus ojos verdes estaban cerrados, no volverían abrirse, tu cuerpo cubierto de sangre empezó a brillar y las motas de luces que salíán de él marchaban hacia Ales, todos allí sabíamos que pasaba, España dejaría de existir para formar parte del reino Ruso-español.

-No te marches-susurré acercándo mis labios a los tuyos, entonces me di cuenta de que estba llorando, yo, un demonio llorando-no me dejes ahora que todo iba a estar tan bien.

Te bese, notando el sabor de la sangre tan familiar impregnando mi boca, ahroa todos me veían, pero me daba igual, te abracé con fuerza, no quería que murieses, no podías irte ahora que todo empezaba a marchar bien, ahora que Iván estaba a tu lado.

Fue entonces cuando la leyenda del beso me vino a la mente, pero yo no podía llevarla a cabo, no solo al menos.

-Eh Rusia-llamé al eslavo que consolaba a Alex, él alzó la mirada-¿Quieres salvarle?, ¿quieres que Antonio viva?-asintió con determinación, en verdad te quiere, eso me hace feliz- esta bien, escucha atentamente, ahora yo voy a desaparecer, en cuanto lo haga tu has de besar a Antonio trasmitiéndole todo el sentimiento que tienes por él.-asintió- por cierto ha sido un placer conocerte-volví a mirarte-cuídanos bien.

Me agaché acariciando tu rostro, podía ayudar a Iván a devolverte la vida, pero a cambió tendría que volver a dormir en tu interior, me daba igual con tal de que estuviese vivo, me daba igual que no me volvieses a ver, que no volviese a oírme, me da todo igual.

-Te amo-dije antes de besarte de nuevo esta vez dándote mi energía.

Note como poco a poco tu cuerpo me atrapaba, volvía a estar dentro de ti, y mientras mis párpados se cerraban pude notar los labios de Iván sobre los tuyos y como tu corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

-No me olvides-fue mi último deseo antes de quedarme dormido.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, mañana el epilogo y comilona para los soldados de imperio rusiespa. Vamos a comprar dulces.

Soldado1. Yo quiero Vodka

Soldado2. y yo helado.

Soldado. Pues yo unas vacaciones.


	15. epilogo

Hola a todos aquí estamos al final de la batalla, hemos recorrido un largo camino para lograr nuestros objetivos y lo hemos conseguido, ahora somos un imperio mucho más fuerte y que se seguirá expandiendo.

Soldados. ¡Trabajaremos duro!

Bien pues hala todos a celebrarlo, que le he robado al cartera a Suiza por lo que paga él.

Soldado. Como se entere nos va a matar

BAh. Bueno aquí os dejo el epilogo gracias por todo.

Un besazo

Narrado en tercera persona.

El sol veraniego entraba a la habitación de hotel entre las cortinas de seda blanca, dentro de una cama dos figuras dormían abrazadas, al menos una de ellas, la que tenía un tamaño menor descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del más pálido que le observaba dormir con sus ojos violestas destilando felicidad.

La mano pálid de Iván acarició con delicadeza el rostro moreno de Antonio, se sentía tan feliz, hacía tan solo unos días se habían casado, ya porfín tenía la familia que siempre había querido. Ante el contacto Antonio abrió sus ojos verdes y le dio un beso de buenos días en los labios a su marido.

-Buenos días mi sol-dijo Iván volviéndole a besar.-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien, eres muy calentito-dijo sonriéndole mientras le abrazaba.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Antonio había resucitado milagrosamente tras caerse desde un alatura de veinte pisos, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho y ningún país tuvo intción de hacerle recordar, no fuera a ser que le volviera a dar la vena maligna y esa vez acabase con todos.

-Hay que bajar a desayunar-dijo España incorporándose, o al menos eso intentó pues Iván le cogió del brazo y le tiró sobre la cama quedando el ruso encima del hispano.-Iván.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer que el bajar a desayunar.-dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de su pareja

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejándo ver a un niño rubio que se abalanzó sobre sus padres al grito de "¡Desayuno!".

-No te preocupes esta noche te dejaré hacer lo que quieras-le susurró Antonio a Iván mientras se levantaban para ir a desayunar.

-Papá aupa-dijo el pequeño Alex alzando los brazos, Iván captó el mensaje y le alzó en volandas para luego subirle sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar Alex?-preguntó Iván a su pequeño.

-Chocolate con churros-dijo el niño divertido.

En ese momento Iván se giró a ver a su esposo que miraba el espejo intensamente.

-¿Antonio?-le llamó haciendo que el chico se girase a verle-¿Ocurre algo?

-No nada, todo está bien-dijo acercándose a su familia-vamos a vestirnos y a desayunar.

Antes de salir Antonio le dirigió una mirada a su reflejo y este se la devolvió junto a suna sonrisa arrogante, ahora todo estaba bien, porque su parte yandere estaba dormida y Antonio había olvidado todo…¿o no?.

Bueno al ser el epilogo era algo cortito, ahora voy a empezar a escribiro otro fic (nota la mirada matadora de sus soldados sobre ella) no os preocupéis que no voy a matar a nadie.

Soldado1. Eso dice siemrpe pero seguro que alguno cae

Soldado2. Es una sádica

Soldado3. Claro, como los golpes luego no los recibe ella.

Ejem, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y si así es os pido que por favor me lo hagáis saber y hagáis un Rusiespa.

Cuidaos mucho, nos vemos en el próximo fic.


End file.
